


black black ghost

by theleonhearted



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Magic, Mind Meld, Mindplay, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleonhearted/pseuds/theleonhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki allows Sif a glimpse into his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black black ghost

There are thoughts he cannot create.

Sif had thought that Loki's magic would be like battling Thor. A show of skilled techniques, thunderous words - she counts to herself every vision she might have seen. First her own: bovid horns in sculpture, a valley of swords. Then Thor's: marvel beasts and splendid storms. Light and light and light.

The monsters of childhood lore are real, Sif, said the worn-down angel that was her mother. A truth Asgard learned young. But her mother did not warn of their king.

She counts no visions for Loki because he allows her none, even with his magic in her mind. He might whisper, there is a golden feast-goblet, there my brother stirring the sky. But he had told her once that he saw nothing _real_ at all; only figments, ideas. Ghosts.

Sif had thought that the ghosts would be like battling Loki. A show of skilled techniques, silvery words - she counts to herself every vision they might have shared. First her own: the slow meeting of eyes, a well-matched banter. Then Loki's: darkened walls and wicked grins. And Sif's own face, looking back at her.

The monsters of childhood lore are real, Sif, he said into her mind. And allowed her to see.

She counts no words for Thor. He might shout, hammer held above the limit of sky, storms and scuffs and boisterous boots. But Thor's smile remains even in the eye of silence - only gold assurance, warmth. A vision. She doesn't feel the magic cease, then.

A shadow-spirit hides Loki's face. One of his. He storms Sif with his shadows, forces words into her mind, but she closes her eyes and thinks of Thor.  

There are visions he cannot create.

Loki's eyes glow green, green. She does not see.

She never sees.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything. I'm glad to have been able to pen this, even it's only a drabble. Many thanks to the anon on my tumblr who gave me the word-prompt ("ghost") - I hope I did you justice, anon!
> 
> I hadn't yet ventured into the unrequited-love aspect of this pairing, nor had I really explored the love triangle associated with Loki, Sif, and Thor. I've been wanting to write about those two themes for quite some time. 
> 
> If Sif were to glance into Loki's mind, what would she see? What would he allow her to see? And what makes monsters of men?


End file.
